DeathEye
by Kivilein
Summary: Die beiden Winchester-Brüder treffen in einer kleinen Stadt auf zwei junge Frauen, die anscheinend mehr verheimlichen, als dass ihnen lieb wäre.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Leute!

Schön, dass ihr meine Geschichte angeklickt habt. Das ist meine erste Supernatural- story, die ich geschrieben habe.

Die Charaktere sind vielleicht nicht ganz so wie in der Show, aber im gesamten sind sie nicht schlecht herausgekommen.

Langer Text, kurzer Sinn: Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen und bitte gebt mir Feedbacks!

Danke ^^

Kapitel 1

Ein unheimliches Treffen

„Komm schon, Sarah. Es ist schon dunkel. Meine Eltern erlauben mir nicht, noch länger draussen zu bleiben. Sie sagen, der böse, schwarze Mann kommt dich holen, wenn du nach Sonnenuntergang noch draussen bist." Nicole sah sich ängstlich um und drehte sich dann zu Sarah um, ihrer besten Freundin. „Ach was, das stimmt doch gar nicht! Dass du das noch glaubst! Wie alt bist du denn? 5?", provozierte das andere Mädchen. „Ich bin 7, genau wie du! Ach, mach doch was du willst, ich geh nach Hause." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Nicole um und rannte die Strasse runter, in der sich ihr Haus als letztes in eine Reihe von Zweifamilien-Häuser befand. Sarah sah ihr nach und streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Feigling!" Da hörte sie Schritte hinter sich und als sie sich umdrehte, in der Erwartung, Mr. Jenkins beim abendlichen Gassi gehen mit seinem Hund Coco zu sehen, sah sie nur einen grossen, schwarzen Schatten. Sie wollte schreien, aber der Schatten hatte sie schon längst eingeholt…

„Sag mal, Dean… Bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?" Die beiden Winchester-Brüder waren auf dem Weg nach Hazard, einer kleinen Stadt in Kentucky, in der innerhalb von drei Wochen 62 Personen spurlos verschwunden waren und Tage später ihre Körper leergesaugt und fleischlos vor dem Stadteingang gefunden wurden. Letzten Abend war laut Zeitungsbericht ein kleines Mädchen namens Sarah Walters verschwunden. Nun waren sie irgendwo im nirgendwo, doch der ältere Winchester behauptete stur, er wüsste wo sie waren. „Wie oft soll ich es dir sagen? Ich weiss, wo wir sind!" „Ach, und wo sind wir?" „Wir sind… Warte…" Während Dean mit der einen Hand das Lenkrad hielt, nahm er mit der anderen Hand eine Landkarte unter seinem Sitz hervor und versuchte diese zu entfalten. Jedoch war das mit einer Hand unmöglich. „Dieses verdammte Scheissding… nun mach schon!" Sam sah seinen Bruder belustigt an und nahm sich schliesslich selber der Sache an. „Ok, wollen wir mal sehen… Wir sind an Abington, äh…, St. Paul und… Norton vorbei. Jenkins haben wir auch schon hinter uns. Nun, ok, jetzt müssten wir…" „Ha! Willkommen in Hazard! Ich hab's doch gewusst!" „…in Hazard sein. Tatsächlich." Der junge Winchester sah das grosse Willkommensschild am Strassenrand und traute seinen Augen nicht. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Dean." Dean grinste seinen Bruder triumphierend an. „Tja, Sammy-Boy. Mir scheint, als ob du mir einen ausgeben musst."

Die Stadt war wie leergefegt. Die beiden hielten den Wagen an, stiegen aus und sahen sich um. „Keine Menschenseele ist zu sehen.", stutze Dean. „Und dabei ist es erst später Nachmittag." „Vielleicht sind sie… ich weiss nicht, an einer Versammlung oder ich weiss auch nicht…" Sam konnte sich die Sache auch nicht erklären. „Woher wusstest du eigentlich, wo Hazard liegt?" „Dad und ich waren vor paar Jahren hier in der Nähe auf der Jagd. Wir jagten einen Vampir, der sich hier als Metzger der Stadt ausgegeben hat. Du kannst dir ja denken, was der alles abgeschlachtet hat." „Glaubst du, er ist zurückgekommen und macht jetzt hier weiter?" „Nein.", Dean schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder die Strasse rauf und runter. „Ich und Dad haben den Kerl verbrannt. Ausserdem sind die Menschen hier spurlos verschwunden. Damals hatte der Vampir immer eine Blutspur hinterlassen. Das hier ist was ganz anderes. Ich weiss nur noch nicht was…" „Lass uns nachsehen, ob wir irgendjemanden finden. Vielleicht finden wir mehr heraus." Sam öffnete die Wagentür und nahm seinen Laptop und das Tagebuch seines Vaters. „Vielleicht finden wir hier drinnen auch noch was Brauchbares."

„Gute Idee!"

Die Winchester-Jungs schlossen den Wagen ab und liefen die Strasse Richtung Stadtzentrum hinab. Unterwegs trafen sie niemanden. Auch keine Geräusche waren zu hören. Kein Kindergelächter, kein Gerede, nicht mal Vogelgezwitscher. Hazard glich in diesem Moment einer richtigen Geisterstadt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir irgendjemanden hier treffen.", meinte Sam. „Gehen wir zum Dorfplatz. Falls die Leute hier tatsächlich auf einer Stadtversammlung sind, werden wir sie dort finden." Dean nickte und schlug Richtung Stadtmitte ein. Die Brüder merkten nicht, dass sie schon lange beobachtet wurden…

„Mann, wir wissen ja, dass Leute von hier verschwinden. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass alle schon verschwunden sind…" Dean sah verwirrt zu den Häusern auf den Seiten. „Oder etwa doch? Sind wir zu spä…" „Dean! Sieh mal!" Als sich Dean zu Sam umdrehte, zeigte der auf den mittlerweile erreichten Dorfplatz. Dort kniete eine Frau in der Mitte des Platzes, den Rücken ihnen zugewandt. „Geht es der nicht gut oder ist sie am Beten?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie am Beten ist." Die Frau hatte zwar ihren Kopf gesenkt, aber ihre Hände waren nicht gefaltet. Im Gegenteil, ihre Hände waren flach auf den Boden gepresst, so, als ob sie sich stützen würde. Die Brüder wollten zu ihr laufen und fragen, ob sie Hilfe bräuchte, als aus einer Seitenstrasse vor ihnen eine weitere Frau auftauchte und zur immer noch knienden Frau zuging. Sie drückten sich erschrocken an die nächstliegende Wand und spähten zu den beiden Frauen hinüber. Vielleicht waren sie Dämonen oder Hexen, die für das Verschwinden der Leute verantwortlich waren… „Es ist niemand auf den Strassen. All die Leute haben sich wohl in ihren Häusern verkrochen." Die einte Frau schüttelte ihren blonden Lockenkopf. „Es ist doch viel zu früh…" Die kniende Frau nickte, wischte die Hände von ihren Jeans ab und stand auf. Jedoch drehte sie sich nicht zur blonden um, sondern sah in den Himmel. Die Blonde wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber durch eine Stimme hinter sich unterbrochen. „Verzeihung, Miss?"

Die Brüder hatten die beiden Frauen kurz beobachtet, und als sie sich sicher waren, dass die beiden weder bewaffnet oder sonst irgendwie vielleicht gefährlich waren, beschlossen sie sich zu zeigen. Die beiden Frauen drehten sich erschrocken um.

„Verzeihen Sie, wir wollten Sie nicht erschrecken." Sam hob seine Hände, damit er zeigen konnte, dass Dean und er harmlos waren. „Wir sind nur froh, dass wir jemanden gefunden haben. Mein Bruder und ich sind auf der Durchreise und wollten hier Rast machen, aber wir haben niemanden gefunden. Sind Sie beide von hier? Vielleicht können Sie uns helfen?" Er setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf. Dean machte es ihm nach und sah sich zuerst die blonde Frau an.

Sie war ein wenig grösser als er, aber kleiner als Sam. Ihre blonden Locken lagen auf ihren Schultern. Ihre grünen Augen sahen ihn und Sam überrascht an. Sie trug einen rosa Pullover, eine dunkle Jeans und Stiefel. Sie sah nett aus. Dann blickte er zur anderen Frau. Sie war etwa gleich gross wie er. Sie hatte ihre braunen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Ihre blauen Augen sahen ihn streng an. Sie trug ein dunkles Top, eine dunkle Lederjacke und hellblaue Jeans, an deren Enden auch Stiefelspitzen raus ragten. Sie hatte was Gefährliches an sich. Sie sah ihn immer noch streng an und dann antwortete sie: „Nein."

Er blickte zu Sam, der ihn auch perplex ansah und drehte sich wieder zur Braunhaarigen um. Auch die Blonde drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie verwirrt an. „Was ist denn los? Warum willst du ihnen nicht helfen und erklären, was hier los ist?" Doch ihre Freundin schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. Wieder sah sie in den Himmel hinauf. Etwas war auf dem Weg hierher. Etwas Böses, fürchterlich Böses… „Fliegt da oben Supermann umher oder ist sonst was spannendes am Himmel?", unterbrach Deans Stimme ihre Gedanken. „Sie spürt etwas…", stiess die Blonde verkrampft aus. Sam sah sie fragend an. „Sie... spürt etwas?" „Ja." „Und was wäre das?", fragte Dean nach und sah wieder zur anderen Frau hinüber. Sie hatte ihren Blick immer noch nicht vom Himmel genommen und sah konzentriert in die Ferne. „Was spürt sie?", bohrte er nach und sah die Blonde interessiert an.

„Wir müssen weg von hier!" Alle drehten sich zur Braunhaarigen um, die sich schon ein paar Meter entfernt hatte. „Wieso?", fragte Sam und sah sich um. Er konnte nichts sehen, das für sie bedrohlich sein könnte.

„Frag nicht, mach einfach!", sagte die Blonde, packte ihn am Arm und folgte ihrer Partnerin mit den Winchester- Brüdern im Schlepptau. Über ihnen färbte sich der Himmel blutrot. Ein starker Wind blies ihnen auf einmal entgegen. „Was ist denn auf einmal los?", fragte Dean und hatte Mühe, etwas zu sehen. „Wir müssen uns verstecken!", rief die blonde Frau und versuchte die andere nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. „Da rein!", rief diese auf einmal.

Die Gruppe sah ein Haus am Ende der Strasse, deren Tür offen war und eine ältere Frau sie hinein winkte. Der Wind blies jetzt noch stärker, so dass sich die Bäume nur mit Mühe in der Erde hielten. Als sie das Haus fast erreicht hatten, hörten sie hinter sich ein Heulen. Wie der eines Wolfes. Doch dieses Heule hörte sich wütend an, richtig böse. „Los, beeilt euch!", rief ihnen die ältere Dame zu und hielt die Tür mit letzter Kraft auf. Als alle ins Haus traten, wollte sie schon die Tür zumachen, als die Braunhaarige sie aufhielt. „Moment!" Verdutzt sahen sie die beiden Männer und die ältere Frau an. Sie lief zur Tür hinaus, pfiff zum Himmel hinauf und streckte ihren linken Arm aus.

Da schoss etwas aus den Wolken hinaus, flog wie der Blitz zum Haus und platzierte sich auf den ausgestreckten Arm. „Ein Falke!", staunte Sam. Da hörten sie wieder das grausame Heulen, und bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, stiess die Falkenfrau die Tür zu, sperrte sie zu und lehnte sich dagegen. „Jetzt sind wir sicher.", sagte die Blonde erleichtert und drehte sich zur alten Frau um. „"Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe." Die Dame lächelte. „Ist doch selbstverständlich. Sie sehen nicht so aus, als seien Sie von hier." "Das stimmt." „Ich bin übrigens Bertha.", stellte sich die ältere Frau vor. „Ich bin Keira. Freut mich." Die blonde Frau schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Ich heisse Sam, und das ist mein Bruder Dean.", stellte sich der jüngere Winchester vor. „Sehr erfreut." „Ganz meinerseits. Und wer ist diese Frau mit dem Falken?" Die Gruppe drehte sich zur Braunhaarigen um, die den Falken immer noch auf dem Arm hielt. „Das ist meine Schwester. Christy. Und der Falke heißt Fawkes." „Ein bemerkenswerter Vogel. Darf ich ihn auch mal streicheln?", fragte Bertha und sah ihn weiter interessiert an „Nein, er mag das nicht.", antwortete Christy kurz und hüllte sich wieder in Schweigen. „Verzeihen Sie, Bertha, aber wissen Sie vielleicht, was das eben draußen war? Dieses Heulen hört sich nicht nach einem Wolf an…", sprach Dean und sah, wie Berthas Gesichtsausdruck traurig wurde. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich lebe seit Jahrzehnten hier in Hazard, aber das hier hab ich noch nie gesehen. Ich wüsste auch gerne, was das hier alles soll." „Verstehe…" „Aber ich denke, die beiden Damen könnten uns erklären, was hier los ist…", mischte sich Sam ein und erinnerte alle daran, dass Keira bei ihrer ersten Begegnung erwähnt hatte, dass sie und ihre Schwester wissen, was am Verschwinden der Menschen verantwortlich war. Dean, Bertha und er blickten zu ihnen, auch wenn die ältere Dame verwirrt drein sah. „Sie könnten es uns erklären?". „Das hat Keira gesagt…", informierte Dean sie und wartete immer noch gespannt auf eine hoffentlich gleich folgende Erklärung. Doch wie es im Moment aussah, würde die noch auf sich warten müssen.

Christy hatte bis jetzt immer noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Sie hatte nur einen bösen Blick auf Keira gerichtet, dann wieder auf Fawkes und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ach komm schon. Christy! Das sind wir ihnen schuldig. Na ja, jedenfalls Bertha. Immerhin hat sie uns geholfen! Nicht?", versuchte die Blonde sie umzustimmen. Sie blickte Fawkes immer noch an, dann schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief ein. „Es ist ein Aatxe." „Ein was?", fragte Dean. „Von dem hab ich noch nicht gehört…" „Und in Dad's Tagebuch hab ich auch noch nie von dem gelesen.", stimmte Sam zu. Keira und Christy sahen sie erstaunt an, doch bevor eine von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, fragte Bertha: „Was ist ein Aatxe?" Christy wandte ihren Blick zu ihr und atmete wieder tief ein. „ Ein Aatxe ist ein baskischer Höhlenstier. Nachts verlässt er seine Höhle und zwingt die Menschen in ihren Häusern zu bleiben, weil er ihnen sonst Alpträume bringen würde." „…Und wieso verschwinden dann die Leute von hier?" „Er hat Hunger.", erklärte Keira weiter. „Äh, Hunger?", fragte Sam verwirrt nach. „Er hat Hunger und ist auf Menschenfleisch aus… ein Stier?" „Dieser Aatxe ist... speziell. Er ist halb Stier, halb Höllenhund. Das Heulen vorhin, das war er. Auch der blutrote Himmel und der Wind sind Anzeichen für sein Kommen." „Und wie lange bleibt er hier?", fragte Bertha ängstlich. „Ich meine, er geht doch bestimmt nach einiger Zeit fort… oder?"

Christy und Keira wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Einen Vielsagenden, den auch die Brüder verstanden. „Er bleibt hier, bis er alle hat…", antwortete Sam anstelle der beiden Frauen.

„O, Gott!" Die ältere Frau wurde ganz weiss im Gesicht und war einer Ohnmacht nahe. „Bitte, setzten Sie sich, Bertha! Dean, hilf mir!", reagierte der jüngere Winchester und stütze sie. Sein Bruder eilte zu ihm und gemeinsam stützen sie sie zum Sofa. „Ich mach Ihnen einen Tee!", sagte Keira besorgt und verschwand in die Küche.

Als der Tee fertig und bereits ausgetrunken war, hatte sich Bertha ein wenig beruhigt und war in einem kleinen Nebenzimmer eingeschlafen. Die übrigen vier hatten sich in die Küche verzogen. Dean, Sam und Keira sassen am kleinen Küchentisch während Christy am Fenster stand und hinausschaute. Fawkes hatte sie im Wohnzimmer gelassen. „Und was nun? Wie schicken wir diesen… diesen Höllen-Stiergeist in die ewigen Jagdgründe?", fragte Dean und strich sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Er war total übermüdet. Es war zu viel auf einmal… Der Geist, über den sie und nicht mal ihr Vater etwas wussten. Die lange Reise. Die beiden Frauen… „Es gibt nur einen Weg ihn zu beseitigen…", wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen. Christy hatte sich immer noch nicht vom Fenster wegbewegt. Ihr Blick suchte draussen in der Dunkelheit nach Anzeichen des Dämons. „Und wie?"

„Wir müssen in seine Höhle und ihn vernichten." „Und wie vernichten wir ihn?" „Wir müssen ihn verletzen, sein Blut salzen, damit er innerlich verbrennt und ihm dann das Herz ausreissen." „Ähh… Sein Herz ausreissen?" Sam sah sie entgeistert an. „Ist das dein Ernst?" „Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich zu Spässen aufgelegt bin?", zischte ihn Christy an. „Wenn ihr zu viel Schiss habt, dann verzieht euch!" Mit diesen Worten lief sie aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie Fawkes etwas zuflüsterte und sich dann zur Eingangstür zuwandte. „Christy, warte!" Keira holte sie ein. „Was ist denn los mit dir? Seit wir die beiden getroffen haben, bist du so gereizt. Was ist los?" Die beiden Winchester- Jungs waren auch ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und sahen Christy fragend an. „Du weißt es selber. Die beiden sind nicht auf der Durchreise…" Die beiden Männer sahen sie fragend an. „…Sie sind Jäger. Dämonenjäger." „Was zum…", stammelte Dean. „Äh… hehe… wie kommst du auf so was? Wir sind nur…" Die restlichen Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als ihn Christy wieder böse ansah, sich dann umdrehte, die Tür aufmachte und hinaustrat. „Christy!", Keira lief ihr hinterher. „Chris!" Auf der Veranda blieb diese schliesslich stehen, jedoch drehte sie sich nicht um. „Ich weiss, du bist nicht gut auf Jäger zu sprechen. Aber ich werde dich nicht alleine in die Höhle lassen. Wir können jede Hilfe brauchen." Sie sah, wie sie sich verkrampfte, dann tief einatmete und schliesslich sagte: „Der Aatxe hat sich zurückgezogen. In 15 Minuten treffen wir uns beim Willkommensschild."

„Diese Frau ist echt nicht gut auf uns zu sprechen, was?" Dean und Sam waren zu ihrem Wagen zurück gelaufen, als sich die beiden Frauen zu ihrem Fahrzeug aufmachten. „Wie hat sie herausgefunden, dass wir Jäger sind?" „Hallo? Wer hat denn hier Dad's Tagebuch erwähnt? Die bessere Frage ist wohl, was sie gegen uns, respektive, Jäger hat…" „Na ja, Dean. Nicht jede Frau erliegt deinem Charme." Sam grinste seinen Bruder an. „Hey, glaubst du echt, dass ich was von dieser Frau will? Die könnte, ach, was rede ich, die möchte mir den Kopf abreisen." Sie waren mittlerweile beim grossen Willkommensschild angekommen, hielten den Motor an und warteten. „Und ausserdem ist sie mir unheimlich.", sprach der ältere Winchester weiter. „Wie meinst du das?" „Wie mein ich das wohl? Dieses komische Verhalten, diese Blicke, dieses ´Spüren des Bösen´…" „Ich habe ja auch Visionen. Und du. Und trotzdem sind wir nicht unheimlich, oder?", unterbrach ihn Sam. „Nimmst du sie etwa in Schutz? Du bist doch nicht etwa scharf auf die?" „Was? Nein, nein. Na ja, Keira gefällt mir. Aber das hat damit nichts zu tun!", redete Sam schnell weiter, als er den Blick von seinem Bruder sah. „Ja, klar…" Ihr Gespräch wurde von lauten Motorgeräuschen unterbrochen. Als die beiden Männer nach hinten sahen, kamen ihnen zwei schwere Motorräder zugefahren. „Wow…", brachte Dean nur heraus. Als die beiden Frauen neben ihnen anhielten, sprach er weiter: „Coole Maschinen, Ladies." „Danke.", lächelte ihn Keira an, doch Christy ignorierte ihn und sah in die Ferne. „Wir müssen 10 Minuten in Richtung Westen fahren, bis wir die Höhle des Aatxe erreichen. Ihr beide", wandte sie sich an die Brüder. „nehmt eine Pistole mit Silberkugeln und Salz mit." „Du verlierst wohl keine Zeit, was?", grinste Dean sie an, doch er erntete wieder nur einen bösen Blick von ihr. „Und ihr beiden? Was für Waffen nehmt ihr?", versuchte Sam die Anspannung zwischen den beiden zu unterbrechen.

Keira grinste ihn an. „Mach dir um uns keine Sorgen. Wir haben etwas ähnlich Nutzbares wie ihr." Er wollte schon fragen, was die wären, aber die beiden Frauen hatten schon ihre Helme aufgesetzt und hatten ihre Motoren gestartet. „Ich sag's ja: Die will uns den Kopf abreissen und diesem Höllenstier zum Frass vorwerfen.", meinte Dean und startete den Wagen.

Die Fahrt zur Höhle des Aatxe dauerte, wie Christy es gesagt hatte, genau 10 Minuten. 100 Meter vor dem Eingang hielten sie und Keira ihre Motorräder an. Die Brüder taten es ihnen gleich. Sie stiegen aus und stellten sich neben den beiden Frauen. „Ok, wie gehen wir vor?", fragte Dean und nahm seine Waffe hervor. Die Braunhaarige nahm den Blick vom Eingang nicht ab als sie sagte: „Wenn wir hinein gehen, macht keine Geräusche. Atmet ruhig. Wenn wir auf den Dämon treffen, werden Dean und Keira auf ihn schiessen. Ihr müsst ihn nur verwunden. Wenn er anfängt zu bluten, schmeisst Sam das Salz auf ihn und dann…" Endlich sah sie die anderen an. „… rennt! Steigt in euer Fahrzeug und fahrt wieder zurück zu Berthas Haus!" Verwirrt sahen die Winchester sie an. „Und was ist mit dir?" Sie ignorierte die Frage und lief los. Die drei anderen folgten ihr, wenn auch mit einem mulmigen Gefühl und verwirrter Miene. In der Höhle war es dunkel. Die Taschenlampen, die sie angemacht hatten, konnten die Dunkelheit nicht durchbrechen. Keine Laute waren zu hören. Diese Tatsache machte die ganze Höhle noch unheimlicher. „Wieso hören wir kein Schnaufen?", flüsterte Dean und versuchte, seinen Kopf nicht zu stossen. „Psst!", machte Keira und schubste ihn leicht an. Als er ihrem Blick folgte, sah er ihn.

Er war gross. Verdammt groß. Seine Hörner waren riesig und scharf. Sein Kopf und sein Körper waren von dichtem, schwarzem Fell überzogen. Unter seiner Riesenschnauze lugten spitze Reißzähne hervor. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Christy sah sie an und nickte.

Sie warteten nicht lang. Dean zückte seine Pistole und entsicherte sie. Dann sah er zu Keira rüber. Sie schob ihre Hand in die Hintertasche ihrer Jeans und nahm einen kleinen Kamm hervor. Eine kleine Handbewegung reichte und der Kamm formatierte sich zu einem Bogen. „Wow, echt futuristisch.", staunte Sam. Die Blonde lächelte ihn an, steckte die Hand in ihr Haar und zupfte eine Haarklammer hervor, die sich sofort in einen Pfeil verwandelte. Dann nickte sie zu Dean, der schwer beeindruckt war, und beide schossen gleichzeitig auf den Stier. Der riss seine Augen auf und stieß ein wütendes Brüllen raus. „Das Salz!", rief Christy. Sam reagierte sofort, riss den Sack mit dem Salz auf, nahm eine Handvoll und schmiss es auf den Dämon. Der brüllte noch wütender und wollte auf ihn losstürmen, als sich Christy zwischen sie stellte. „Rennt!" Der ältere Winchester wollte schon protestieren, doch Keira nahm seine und Sams Hand und rannten so schnell sie konnten aus der Höhle.

Beim Wagen konnte sich Dean endlich von ihr losreißen. „Was soll das? Wir können sie doch nicht alleine mit dem Dämon lassen!" Keira wollte ihm antworten, doch ein lauter Knall aus der Höhle war zu hören und kurz darauf stießen schwarze Rauchwolken hinaus. „Scheiße!", fluchte er und wollte hinein stürmen. Doch ein Brüllen aus der Höhle ließ ihn stehen bleiben. „Was zum Teufel..." Schritte kamen auf ihn zu. Durch den schwarzen Rauch war nichts zu erkennen. Keine Umrisse, keine Form. Gar nichts. Dean zückte seine Waffe. Falls ihn diese Bestie anfällt, wollte er nicht freiwillig auf dessen Fressteller. „Komm her, du Mistvieh!" Bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte sich eine Hand den Lauf der Pistole gegriffen und ihn ruck zuck entwaffnet. „Pass auf, wohin du damit zielst, Jäger.", hörte er Christis Stimme aus den Rauchwolken. Als sich diese endlich auflösten, stand sie direkt vor ihm und sah ihn wieder mit bösem Blick an. Jedoch war er erleichtert, als sie ihren Blick auch auf Sam und Keira wandte. „Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass ihr abhauen sollt?" „Wir konnten dich doch nicht zurücklassen!", verteidigte Sam sich und die beiden anderen. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass Christy ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Arm trug. „Ist das Sarah?", fragte Dean und sah sich das Mädchen an. Sie hatte ein paar Kratzer im Gesicht, doch sie schien nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu sein. Momentan sah es so aus, als ob sie schliefe. Christy nickte. „Der Dämon hatte sie in einer Nische versteckt. Wir sind rechtzeitig gekommen…" „Und was ist jetzt mit dem Aatxe? Ist er jetzt tot?", fragte Sam neugierig. „...Ja." Ihr Zögern kam ihnen seltsam vor.

„Los, bringen wir die Kleine nach Hause.", mischte sich Keira schnell ein. „Dann gehen wir zu Bertha und erzählen ihr die gute Neuigkeit."

Als sie die kleine Sarah nach Hause gebracht haben, wo ihre Eltern vor Freude geweint und ihnen tausendfach gedankt haben, waren die vier wieder bei Bertha zu Hause und erzählten ihr die Nachricht, wobei Christy sich kurz entschuldigte hatte und ins Badezimmer gegangen war. Bertha war überglücklich. „Wie kann ich euch, nein, wie kann euch die Stadt danken?" „Na ja, eine kleine Entlohnung wäre nicht schlecht...", grinste Dean, doch als er die Blicke der anderen sah, meinte er schnell: „Das war ein Witz... hehe... he..." „Wir sind froh, dass wir helfen konnten.", sagte Keira und lächelte in die Runde. „Und wohin führt euch nun euer Weg?", fragte die alte Dame. Sam antwortete: „Wir sind immer noch auf der Suche nach einem..." „...Dämon.", sagte Bertha. „Ich habe nie an so was geglaubt, aber die letzten Wochen haben mich eines besseren belehrt. Was ist das denn für ein Dämon?" „Wahrscheinlich der Schlimmste von allen...", erklärte Dean und erzählte die Geschichte vom gelb äugigen Dämon, der ihm und Sam das ganze Leben zerstört hatte. Beim Erwähnen des gelb äugigen Dämonen hatte Sam bemerkt, wie Christy gezuckt und sich schlagartig verkrampft hatte. „Tja, und bis heute sind wir auf der Suche nach diesem Mistkerl.", beendete der ältere Winchester die Geschichte. „Das ist aber ein Zufall.", sagte Keira und sah die Brüder mit großen Augen an. „Auch wir sind auf der Suche nach ihm." „Keira, sei still!", zischte Christy sie an. Doch zu spät. Sam wusste schon, auf was die Blonde hinaus wollte. „Dann suchen wir ihn doch gemeinsam." Dean war einverstanden. Nur Christy sah nicht begeistert aus. Doch sie konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Sie müsste wohl oder übel mit den beiden Dämonenjägern eine Weile auskommen, damit sie ihrem Ziel näher kam.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„Ehrlich, konntest du nicht den Mund halten?", fragte Christy zum hundertsten Mal genervt.

Sie und Keira fuhren auf ihren Motorrädern vor dem Chevy der Winchester und kommunizierten via Headset, die sie in ihren Helmen eingebaut hatten.

Es waren schon ein paar Stunden vergangen, seit sie sich von Bertha verabschiedet und auf den Weg gemacht hatten.

„Zum x-ten Mal: es tut mir leid! Aber gib's zu: sie werden uns helfen, diesen Mistkerl zu finden, oder?"

„Ja. Aber Dämonenjäger…"

„Gutaussehende Dämonenjäger.", kicherte Keira unter ihrem Helm.

Christy rollte mit den Augen und sah in den Rückspiegel ihres Motorrades.

„Aha, auch mit dem habe ich also recht…", holte Keiras Stimme sie zurück.

„Hä?"

„Du hast ihn angestarrt."

„Wen?"

„Na, Dean. Wehe Sam, der gehört mir!"

Christy sah sie geschockt an. „Hast du sie noch alle?"

„Was denn? Gib' s zu, er ist niedlich. Also, beide sind niedlich.", kicherte Keira wieder.

„Oh, Mann…", seufzte Christy und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg vor ihnen.

Im Wagen sprachen die Winchester- Brüder über die Waffenausrüstung, die sie bei Keira bei der Höhle gesehen hatten.

„Mann, das war echt futuristisch. Nur eine kleine Handbewegung hat gereicht, und schon hat sich das Ding in einen Bogen verwandelt. Wie cool ist das denn? Ich frag mich nur, mit was Christy kämpft…"

„Mhmm…", murmelte Sam und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Gedanken.

Dean sah ihn an. „Was ist?"

„Na ja, ich weiss nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, aber als du den gelb äugigen Dämonen erwähnt hattest, hat Christy gezuckt…"

„Und? Wir wissen, dass die beiden ihn auch suchen. Sonst würden wir sie jetzt nicht vor uns fahren sehen."

„Ja, aber ich glaube, Christy verbindet etwas mit ihm…"

„Willst du damit sagen, dass sie… irgendwie mit ihm verwandt ist?" Sein Bruder konnte ihm nicht folgen.

„Was? Nein! Was? Nein, nein."

„Es würde jedenfalls den Hass auf Jäger erklären."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube eher, dass es möglich wäre, dass der Dämon auch ihr etwas schreckliches angetan hat."

Dean nickte. „Möglich wär's."

„Ich werde sie fragen!"

Der ältere Winchester sah ihn schräg an und meinte sarkastisch: „Ja, klar, frag sie. Gut, man hat ja einen Wunsch frei, bevor man getötet wird."

„Nur weil sie dir den Kopf abreissen will, muss das nicht gleich heissen, dass sie mir auch den Kopf abreissen möchte."

Dean sah ihn finster an und wandte sich schliesslich wieder der Strasse vor ihnen zu.

In einer kleinen Stadt namens Greenville, Mississippi hielten sie bei einem kleinen Café an, um etwas zu essen.

„Was hättet ihr denn gerne, Fremde?", wurden sie von einer alten Kellnerin bedient.

Sam bestellte ein Omelett und einen Kaffe, Dean Pfannkuchen und auch einen Kaffe. Keira nahm ein Müsli und einen Orangensaft und Christy bestellte nur Wasser.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte Sam verdutzt. Schliesslich hatten sie schon seit Stunden nichts gegessen.

Sie beachtete ihn gar nicht. Eigentlich hatte sie, seit sie sich gesetzt hatten, die anderen Drei überhaupt nicht beachtet. Sie hatte nur ständig zu den anderen Kunden geschaut.

Die Kellnerin kam mit dem Kaffe und bat noch um einen kurzen Moment fürs Essen.

„Gibt es da eigentlich was interessantes zu sehen?", fragte Dean, nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees und sah Christy neugierig an.

Sie sah ihn mit einem gewohnten bösen Blick an und wandte sich wieder den anderen Gästen zu.

Er wollte wieder etwas sagen, als aber auch schon wieder die Kellnerin kam und ihnen das Frühstück brachte. „Sonst noch was?"

„Nein, wir sind bedient, danke.", antwortete Keira für alle und wartete darauf, dass sie weg ging.

Doch es sah nicht so aus, als ob sich die Serviererin gleich wieder verziehen würde. „Was treibt euch hierher nach Greenville? Ein Reisetrip?"

Sam sagte freundlich. „Sozusagen. Wir sind nur auf Durchreise."

„Und wohin soll's gehen?"

„Wir…"

„Verzeihen Sie.", wurde er von Christy unterbrochen.

Die Kellnerin wandte sich zur Braunhaarigen. „Ja?"

„Kann es sein, dass es in dieser Stadt keine Kinder gibt?"

Alle sahen sie fragend an.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", wollte die Kellnerin auf einmal nervös wissen.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass hier keine Kinder sind. Es hat viele Paare hier, aber keine Kinder. Und auch als wir durch die Stadt gefahren sind, habe ich keine gesehen. Und die Schule war auch geschlossen, obwohl es Donnerstagmorgen ist."

„Stimmt.", bestätigte Sam. Auch er hatte bemerkt, dass niemand auf dem Schulplatz gewesen war, obwohl keine Ferien waren.

Die alte Kellnerin sah sich schnell um und wischte sich nervös den Schweiss von der Stirn.

„Das habt ihr richtig bemerkt." Sie atmete ein und beugte sich zum Tisch runter, damit sie nicht gehört werden konnte. „Seit Jahren gibt es keine Kinder mehr hier."

„Und wie kommt das?", wollte Dean wissen.

„Na ja", fing die Kellnerin nervös an. „Vor Jahren gab es Kinder. Aber seit einem Vorfall…" Sie wurde ruhig.

„Was für ein Vorfall?", fragte Sam und trieb die Frau dazu weiterzureden.

„Also, begonnen hatte es damit, dass vor Jahren ein Mann namens Irvine Kingsley hier in Greenville lebte. Eigentlich dachten alle, dass er ein lieber Mensch sei. Aber… Wir haben uns leider getäuscht…" Wieder schwieg sie.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte der jüngere Winchester nach.

„Er hatte die ganze Zeit eine gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht. Er…" Sie sah in die Runde. Alle hatten einen gespannten Gesichtsausdruck. Bis auf die Braunhaarige. Sie sah sie einfach nur an.

So, als ob sie schon wüsste, was die Kellnern als nächstes sagen würde.

Wieder atmete die alte Frau ein und erzählte weiter. „Er hatte anscheinend Kinder entführt und sie umgebracht."

Die neugierigen Gesichtsaudrücke verwandelten sich in schockierte.

„Oh Gott!", schlug Keira die Hand vor dem Mund.

„Ja. Ein Kind… ich glaube, ihr Name war Jordan Ringer konnte Gott sei Dank fliehen, und durch sie kam es zu Kingsleys Verhaftung."

Sam konnte sich trotzdem keinen Reim darauf machen, wieso es nun keine Kinder gab.

„Das ist so eine Sache.", erklärte die Kellnerin. „Also, Kingsley wurde gefasst Na ja, sein Prozess hat noch nicht begonnen, aber man plädiert anscheinend auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit. Aber jetzt kommt's!

Nach einem Monat nach Kingsleys Festnahme, begann das Unheil." Sie hörte auf zu erzählen und nahm einen Schluck von Deans Kaffe. Als sie die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, war ihr roter Lippenstift am Rand verteilt. Dean sah den Abdruck mit angeekeltem Gesicht an und schob die Tasse von sich weg. Dann wandte er sich an die Serviererin. „Was geschah dann?"

„Nun, einen Monat nach Kingsleys Festnahme, begann es, das die Frauen hier tote Kinder zur Welt brachten."

Als sie die fragenden Blicke sah, fuhr sie schnell fort. „Niemand konnte es sich erklären. Die erste Frau spürte nur einen Stich in der Bauchgegend. Sie dachte sich nichts dabei. Aber als sie ihr Kind auf die Welt brachte, waren alle schockiert: das Baby war tot und hatte nur noch wenig Blut in sich!"

„Jesus!", schlug sich Keira wieder die Hand vor dem Mund.

„Ja, so war das. Allerdings geht es noch weiter. Wie gesagt, diese Frau war nicht die Einzige, die ein totes Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte! Bis heute gebären hier die Frauen tote Kinder. Und alle hatten vorher einen Stich in der Bauchgegend gespürt."

„Hat man denn keine Erklärung für das? Ich meine, dieser Stich… hat man bei den Frauen denn keine Wunden oder Narben gefunden?", fragte Sam verwirrt.

„Nein." Die alte Serviererin schüttelte den Kopf. „Man hat gar nichts gefunden. Keine Narben und keine Wunden. Wieso fragen Sie überhaupt so was? Als ob ein Vampir oder was weiss ich die Frauen gebissen und die Kinder ausgesaugt haben! Also, Sie sind mir einer. Sie glauben wohl auch noch an Weihnachtsmänner und Osterhasen."

Die Kellnerin sah ihn eingeschnappt an und lief, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu einem anderen Tisch, der schon lange auf seine Bestellung wartete.

Dean schmunzelte. „Die glaubt wohl nicht an Vampiren."

Niemand lachte. Sie dachten an die Geschehnisse in dieser Stadt.

„Die armen Kinder.", seufzte Keira und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sam machte es ihr nach. „Wie kann ein Mensch nur so etwas tun?"

Auch der ältere Winchester war ernst geworden. „Ja, das ist wirklich eine schreckliche Geschichte..."

Keira nickte. „Aber auch die armen Frauen, die die tote Kinder gebären. Da freut man sich neun Monate auf das Kind und dann ist es tot."

„Was ist dafür bloss verantwortlich?", fragte Sam in die Runde.

„Navis.", war Christys kurze Antwort.

Verwirrte Gesichtsausdrücke sahen sie an.

Sie stöhnte und erklärte. „Navis sind slawische Haus- und Totengeister, die aus den  
Seelen ermordeten Kindern entstehen. Die Navis überfallen am liebsten Schwangere und saugen den ungeborenen Kindern das Blut aus, damit, wie ihr wisst, die Kinder tot auf die Welt kommen und ihre Geister sich den Navis anschließen."

„Was für ein makabres Spiel!", staunte der ältere Winchester.

Die Braunhaarige sah wieder zu den anderen Gästen. „Für die Navis ist das kein Spiel. Sondern Rache."

„Rache?", wiederholte Sam erstaunt.

„Rache. Sie rächen sich damit an die Stadt, dass ihr Mörder immer noch am Leben ist und anscheinend nicht das gleiche Schicksal wie sie ereilt."

„Das heißt," überlegte Sam. „Wenn Kingsley doch nicht für unzurechnungsfähig sondern zum Tode verurteilt wird, werden die Kinder ihren Frieden finden und niemanden mehr attackieren. Oder?"

Christy ignorierte seine Frage und sah stattdessen emotionslos wieder zu den anderen Gästen hinüber.

Als sie ihr Frühstück bezahlt hatten und nach draußen gegangen waren und standen nun bei ihren Fahrzeugen.

„Und was nun? Gehen wir weiter oder machen wir das Problem dieser Stadt zu unserem Problem?", fragte Dean und sah seine Mitreisenden einen nach den anderen an.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, Keira war für das Problemlösen und Christy sah den Leuten von Greenville mit einem bösen Blick zu, wie sie arbeiteten, sich unterhielten und lachten.

„Nun, eigentlich können wir nichts mehr unternehmen, um diese Kindergeister zu erlösen.", stellte Dean fest. Aber er verstand, das Christy auch für das Problem war. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten mal mit der Polizei hier reden. Und wenn wir das Kind finden, das damals fliehen konnte, könnte sich das Urteil ändern."

Sam war einverstanden. „Nun müssen wir das Mädchen nur noch finden. Ich schau mal im Internet, ob ich ihre Adresse finden kann. Äh... wie hieß sie nochmal?"

„Jordan Ringer.", erinnerte sich Keira.

Der jüngere Winchester lächelte sie dankend an und nahm seinen Laptop aus dem Auto.

„Ich schlage vor, ihr beiden", zeigte die Blonde auf die Brüder. „geht zur Polizei. Und wir gehen zu diesem Mädchen.

„Ok. Nun, dann wollen wir mal sehen... Mist!"

„Was ist?"

„Ich hab hier kein Netz."

„Was?", Dean drehte den Bildschirm zu sich. „Verdammt, hier gibt es wirklich kein Netz."

„Und was jetzt?", fragte sein Bruder.

Keira beruhigte die beiden und sah zu Christy hinüber. Die hatte ihren linken Arm gestreckt und pfiff wieder mit zwei Fingern nach Fawkes. Sogleich stürzte sich der Falke von einem Baum und landete auf seinen Platz.

„Äh..." Dean war verwirrt. „Wie jetzt? Wird der Vogel uns helfen?"

Christy sah ihn finster an. „Er heißt Fawkes und ja, er wird uns helfen."

„Entschuldige. Also, wie kann uns FAWKES helfen?"

Die Braunhaarige sparte sich die Worte und sagte nur zum Falken. „Wir folgen dir. Wir treffen uns heute Abend wieder hier." Und mit diesen Worten trennte sich die Gruppe.

Der Abend kam schell und die Gruppe saß wieder im Café, wo sie von einer anderen Kellnerin bedient wurden, da die andere Feierabend hatte, und tauschten ihre gesammelten Informationen aus.

„Nun", begann Sam. „Die Polizei hat uns gesagt, dass dieser Fall ziemlich für Furore sorgt. Schuld daran sei natürlich das Urteil, das für jeden viel zu milde scheint."

Dean erzählte weiter. „Kingsley wurde deshalb für unzurechnungsfähig eingestuft, weil man nur Kleidungsstücke, aber nicht die Leichen gefunden hat und es ihm deshalb nicht nachweisen konnte."

„Und Jordan konnte auch nicht sagen, was dieser Irre mit ihnen gemacht hat."

„Ja, das hat sie uns gesagt.", bestätigte Keira. „Und das mit den Kleidungsstücken auch. Und Kleidungsstücke sind noch kein Grund für die Todesstrafe… das arme Mädchen…"

„Also müssten wir die Leichen finden, damit die Dämonen aufhören, Frauen anzugreifen.", wandte Sam ein.

„Genau. Morgen gehen wir zu Kingsleys Haus und sehen uns da mal um.", schlug Dean vor.

Sein Bruder und Keira waren einverstanden.

Christy sah ihn nur an und sah in den Abend hinaus.

Ihre Partnerin sah sie an. „Werden heute die Navis jemanden angreifen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute Abend wird es ruhig."

„Ich hätte da mal eine Frage…", wechselte Sam das Thema. „Warum seid ihr eigentlich hinter dem gelbäugigen Dämon her? Was habt ihr für eine Verbindung zu ihm?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass wir heute darüber reden sollten.", meinte Keira schnell und linste zu ihrer Schwester hinüber, die immer noch hinaussah. „Wir sollten eher sehen, dass wir ins Bett gehen."

Das Haus, in dem Kingsley viele grauenhafte Taten begangen hatte, stand still und leer in einer Nebenstrasse am Ende der Stadt. Auch die Nachbarshäuser sahen verlassen aus.

„Ich glaube, dass in dieser Strasse kein Mensch mehr wohnt, weil hier so Scheußliches geschehen ist.", vermutete Keira und sah sich um.

„Ja, keine Menschenseele.", bestätigte Sam und wandte seinen Blick wieder auf Kingsleys Haus.

Sein Bruder und Christy waren schon voraus gegangen und hatten gerade das Schloss geknackt.

Drinnen war die Luft staubig und auch die Möbel waren mit Schichten von Staub bedeckt.

„Ich empfehle, wir teilen uns auf.", sagte Sam und versuchte zu atmen. „Die einte Gruppe geht in den Keller und die zweite in den Garten. Wir müssen etwas finden, das Kingsley belasten könnte."

Alle waren damit einverstanden. Nun, fast alle.

„Ok, die Idee ist gut, aber ich gehe nicht in den Keller.", sagte Keira und schüttelte sich. „Ich mag einfach keine Keller."

„Ich bin auch nicht gerade scharf darauf, weiter in diesem verstaubten Haus zu bleiben.", stimmte Sam zu. „Dann gehen Keira und ich in den Garten. Ok?"

Dean war es recht. Als er sich zu Christy drehte, mit einem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck rechnend, war sie jedoch schon bei der Kellertür und öffnete sie. Ein mieser Lufthauch flog ihr entgegen und sie musste husten.

Dean stellte sich neben sie und sah sich die Kellertreppe an. „Wenn ich mir das recht überlege, möchte ich auch lieber in den Garten."

Seine Bemerkung wurde ignoriert. Stattdessen stieg Christy mutig eine Treppenstufe nach der anderen hinunter. Unten angekommen suchte sie nach dem Lichtschalter. Das Licht zeigte einen verdreckten Keller, in dem Regale voller Krimskrams standen.

Die Braunhaarige drehte sich zu Dean um, der gerade die letzte Stufe hinabstieg. „Du siehst dich auf der einten Seite um, und ich auf der anderen."

Er hatte keine Chance etwas zu erwidern, denn schon hatte sie sich umgedreht und sich ihre eingeteilte Seite vorgenommen.

Dean hatte das Gefühl, sie würden schon seit Stunden suchen, dabei waren es vielleicht erst 20 Minuten gewesen. Bis jetzt hatten sie nichts gefunden, das Kingsley die Ermordungen an den Kindern nachweisen würde.

Er hatte ein paar Mal zu Christy rüber gesehen, wie sie angestrengt jede Ecke, jedes Regal absuchte. Der Winchester wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte das Gefühl, die Sache mit den ermordeten Kindern würde ihr sehr nahe gehen. Ein paar Mal hatte er versucht, während sie in diesem modrigen, stickigem Keller waren, sie anzusprechen, aber sie hatte ihn wie üblich ignoriert oder einen bösen Blick zugeworfen. Was hatte sie bloß gegen ihn?

„He, Leute. Kommt schnell her!", hörten die beiden Sams Stimme.

Dean und Christy liefen die Treppe hinauf und in den Garten. Sam und Keira standen bei einem Baum, neben dem sie ein Loch gegraben hatten.

Der jüngere Winchester zeigte in das Loch. „Hier, seht mal!"

Als die beiden anderen sich neben ihn gesellten und in das Loch sahen, sahen sie Duzende von Kinderknochen dort begraben.

Sam erklärte: „Wir beide haben uns den ganzen Garten angesehen. Und genau an dieser Stelle, wo wir das Loch ausgegraben haben, war das Gras verwelkt. Uns war klar, was das bedeutet und die haben wir eben gefunden."

„Dann haben wir was gegen Kingsley in der Hand. Er wird die Todesstrafe kriegen und die Kinderseelen werden ihre Ruhe finden und keine Frau wird mehr ihr Kind verlieren.", freute sich Keira.

„So einfach ist das nicht.", wurde ihre Freude von ihrer Partnerin unterbrochen.

Alle sahen Christy irritiert an. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte es ihnen zu erklären. „Die Navi werden zwar beruhigt, weil ihr Mörder sterben wird. Aber das ist erst der Anfang. Die Navi werden sich nicht einfach in Luft auflösen, sondern sie werden weiter die Menschen in dieser Stadt angreifen."

„Wieso das denn? Ihr Mörder wird draufgehen. Wieso reicht ihnen das nicht?", fragte Sam.

„Weil nicht die Stadtbewohner dafür verantwortlich sind, dass der Mörder bestraft wird, sondern wir. Und weil sie schon zu lange auf die Strafe gewartet haben."

„Und was jetzt? Haben wir also die ganze Arbeit umsonst gemacht?", wollte Dean wissen.

Die Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht umsonst. Wir werden der Polizei diese Knochen zeigen. Und die Navi hierher bringen und sie erlösen."

„Erlösen… Was?", riefen die beiden Winchester- Brüder aus und sahen sie entgeistert an.

„Keine Sorge.", lächelte Keira. „Lasst Christy das nur machen. Holt ihre beide die Polizei her."

Die Polizei staunte, als sie all die Knochen sahen und versprachen, Kingsley so schnell wie möglich zu verurteilen und ihm seine gerechte Strafe zu geben.

Als sie sich mit dem Fund verabschiedet und eine Belohnung ausbezahlt hatten, wollten die Brüder natürlich wissen, ob Christy die Navi erlösen konnte und vor allem wie.

„Ja, die Kinderseelen sind erlöst. Wie, das ist nicht wichtig.", sagte sie nur und machte sich auf dem Weg zu den Fahrzeugen.

Auch Keira schwieg, als sie sie gefragt hatten. „Wie gesagt, das ist nicht wichtig. Hauptsache ist doch, dass die Kinder befreit sind und niemand mehr zu Schaden kommt." Sie lachte und lief ihrer Partnerin nach.

„Weißt du, Sam. Die beiden verschweigen uns etwas.", flüstere Dean seinem Bruder zu. „Ich weiß zwar nicht was, aber wir werden es herausfinden."

Die Nacht verbrachten sie im gleichen Motel wie die vorherige. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Dean für seine Verhältnisse viel zu früh auf. Als er auf seine Uhr sah, war es erst 6 Uhr.

„Oh, Mann…", stöhnte er und versuchte weiter zu schlafen. Als er jedoch merkte, dass das mit dem Einschlafen nichts wird, und das Geschnarche seines Bruders auch nicht abklingen wollte, entschloss er sich, aufzustehen und draußen ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Und dabei die beiden Motorräder seiner weiblichen Mitreisenden zu betrachten.

Sachte stand er auf, zog sich seine Hose und sein T-Shirt an und schlich leise aus dem Zimmer.

Draußen atmete er tief ein und streckte sich. Als er, die Arme immer noch über seinem Kopf gestreckt, seine Augen wieder öffnete und seinen Blick auf ihre Fahrzeuge, die sie vor ihren Zimmertüren parkiert hatten, senkte, blieb er in Mitte der Position stehen.

„Nanu?", staunte er und sah der Person kurz zu, die sich neben eines der Motorräder gekniet hatte und etwas daran werkelte.

Als er neben ihr stand, sagte er: „Guten Morgen."

Christy sah ihn nicht an, aber antwortete. „Morgen."

„Was machst du schon so früh hier draußen?"

Nun sah sie ihn an. „Früh? Es ist schon 6."

Er grinste. „Für manche Menschen, mich inklusive, ist das noch viel zu früh. Aber ehrlich, was machst du da?"

„Ich kontrolliere Keiras und meine Maschine."

„Wieso?", fragte Dean und gähnte.

„Das tu ich immer."

„Ich sollte wohl auch ein bisschen mehr zu meinem Wagen sehen…"

Er sah zu seinem Auto hinüber und blickte dann wieder zu Christy, die gerade ihre Hände von einem Lappen abwischte.

„Stehst du eigentlich immer so früh auf?"

Sie nickte und packte den Lappen zurück in ihre Tasche.

„Lass mich raten: Fawkes spielt den Hahn und weckt dich mit seinem Gekrächze auf."

Auch wenn er wusste, dass er sie womöglich mit dieser Bemerkung wieder wütend machen würde, konnte er sich das nicht verkneifen.

Jedoch wurde er überrascht, als Christy ihm weder einen bösen Blick noch Kommentar entgegenwarf. Sie hängte sich ihre Tasche um die Schulter und sagte nur: „Wir wecken die anderen beiden. Dann fahren wir los."

Dean blickte sie verwirrt an und meinte: „Was, kein Frühstück?"

Natürlich frühstückten sie wieder im gleichen Café und besprachen ihre Weiterreise.

„Wo soll es nun hingehen?", fragte Sam und biss von seinem Toast ab.

Keira tat es ihm nach und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Dean, der gerade eine Morgenzeitung durchgeblättert hatte, zeigte auf einen Artikel, der auf der zweiten Seite gedruckt war.

**In Benton, einer kleinen Stadt in der Nähe von Shreveport, Louisiana, werden in den letzen zwei Wochen Männer tot in ihren Betten gefunden.**

**Laut den Autopsieberichten sterben all diese Männer an Organversagen, obwohl sie alle noch sehr jung waren und alle Organe völlig in Ordnung intakt waren…**

„Ich glaube, ich muss nicht weiter vorlesen, oder?", sagte er und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. „Es hört sich zwar nicht danach an, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass da ein Dämon dahintersteckt."

Sein Bruder stimmte ihm zu.

Keira wandte sich an ihre Partnerin. „Was meinst du, was dahintersteckt?"

Die Braunhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es kommen ein paar Dämonen in Frage. Genaues werden wir erst in Vernice erfahren."

Die Winchester- Brüder nickten.

Sie beendeten ihr Essen und machten sich auf den Weg nach Boston.

„Du warst heute ja früh auf.", merkte Sam und sah seinen Bruder an, der den Wagen fuhr.

„Ich konnte, dank deines Schnarchens, nicht schlafen, also bin ich aufgestanden."

„Das ich das noch erlebe, dass du mal vor mir aufstehst. Und das freiwillig!"

Der ältere Winchester warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu.

Sam grinste und fragte dann: „Und was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht, bevor du mich geweckt hast?"

„Ich habe Christy bei ihrem Kontrollgang bei den Motorrädern zugesehen."

Sam grinste wieder und meinte: „Du könntest eigentlich auch mehr den Wagen checken."

„Ich komme ja nie dazu."

„Ja, klar. Du kommst nie dazu. Und was, wenn jetzt, mitten hier auf der Strasse der Motor aufgibt oder der ganze Wagen auseinander fällt?"

„Das…"

„_Das wird er nicht. Und der Motor ist auch in Ordnung."_, wurden die beiden von einer Stimme im Radio unterbrochen.

Sie sahen sich verwirrt an, und sahen dann wieder zum Radio. Die Stimme kam ihnen bekannt vor…

„Christy?", fragte Sam vorsichtig.

„Ja?"

„Äh… verzeih… aber wir können dich hören!"

„_Klar könnt ihr das."_, entnahmen sie Keiras Stimme. „_Als sie heute morgen euren Wagen gecheckt hat, hat sie bei eurem Radio die Frequenz unserer Headsets eingestellt und ein kleines Mikro eingebaut, damit wir in Verbindung bleiben während den Fahrten."_

„Aha…", staunte Dean und war wirklich beeindruckt.

Auch sein Bruder kam nicht mehr aus dem Staunen raus. „Ihr seid echt auf dem neusten Stand der Technik. Ich meine, eure Headsets, der Bogen und die Pfeile… woher habt ihr das alles?"

„_Ein guter Freund von uns, Creedy, ist so ein Technik- Genie. Er erfindet alles mögliche und, na ja, wie ihr seht und hört, sind ein paar Sachen tatsächlich brauchbar."_

„Wow…"

„_Ja, wow. Das denken wir auch immer, wenn wir ihn besuchen und er und wir noch am Leben sind."_, lachte sie.

„Was mich interessieren würde…", warf Dean ein.

„Ja?"

„Wir wissen, dass du mit einem Bogen, der sich aus einer Stange formatiert, kämpfst. Mit was kämpfst dann du, Christy?"

Schweigen war auf der anderen Leitung zu hören.

„Äh, hallo?"

„_Das werdet ihr vielleicht eines Tages sehen…"_, sagte Keira leise und damit war ihr Gespräch vorbei.


End file.
